The described invention relates generally to the field of electrochemistry, and more specifically to a photocatalytic process for deposition and compositions formed therefrom.
Generally, one or more metals, particularly noble metals (e.g., platinum, palladium, gold) have been used as an electrocatalyst to speed up electrochemical processes, such as oxygen reduction in a fuel cell. In such electrocatalytic applications, it is exceedingly important that the metal be present in a finely dispersed form, often as nano-sized particles or nanoparticles. This is because catalytic activity of the metal is critically linked to particle size of the catalyst. From an economic perspective, it has become necessary to optimize the amount of metal used since many metals are quite expensive and may constitute a large share of the overall cost of a system requiring the electrocatalyst (e.g., fuel cell). Such optimization is still difficult, particularly minimizing catalyst loading without sacrificing electrocatalytic activity.
Typically, deposition of an electrocatalyst on a support is performed by a chemical or thermal reduction process, which is both wasteful and non-selective. Chemical reduction processes introduce new (and extraneous) chemicals (e.g., reducing agents) and also suffer from a lack of spatial selectivity such that the deposition occurs not only on a portion of the required surface but also in the material bulk where it is not used for the catalysis step. This constitutes a source of waste of the precious metal.